


The Past Of Prisca Graven

by PinkyChick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AttackOnTitan OC ReinerBraun Armored Titan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyChick/pseuds/PinkyChick
Summary: The smoke cleared, my eyes widen in shock and fear as they landed on the Titan that just busted through wall Maria.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Past Of Prisca Graven

The breeze whipped past my face as I bolted down the road towards my house that resided in-wall Maira. My wide gray eyes flashed with determination as I caught sight of it. I couldn't wait to get home.

My house matched the others around it identically except for the small wooden flower boxes placed near the stairs. The flowers were in full bloom, causing the citrus-like smell to linger around the house how I loved their smell.

I let out a loud huff as I grab as much of my long brown skirt as I could and began to run faster. I passed many neighbor's all of whom laughed and greeted me as I flew by. My tiny hands wrapped around the railing as I hurried up the stairs, almost tripping as I went. Pushing open the wooden door, I hurried inside. My short red hair now a mess. I tried to fix it as I went down the narrow hallway.

"Gramps!" I shouted as I struggled to catch my breath. I rushed into the kitchen. Sitting around our large oak kitchen table sat my grandfather. His once dark hair now gray and thinning, his wise blue eyes showed amusement at my current state. He let out a hearty laugh as I placed my hands on my knees, resting.

Across the table sat my mother and little sister, both of whom looked almost identical. Mama's blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Sister's hair was curly and all over the place. Mama stood up, exposing her swollen stomach of six months. Her pregnancy seemed to make her glow with beauty. She raised an eyebrow at me in question as she made her way over to the sink to pour a cup of water.

"Where's your father?" Gramps's laughter finally came to a stop as small fits of giggles escaped his lips. My little sister was finding herself giggling along with him. Each time one of them laughed, the other did so louder.

Taking an empty seat beside him, I explained.

"It's not very often Gramps comes to visit, and while I was at the market with papa, he said I can come home" Mama placed the cup of water in front of me before sitting back down. With two hands, I eagerly grabbed the cup of water before I began to chug it.

During Gramps's youth, he used to be the best military surgeon they had. It's been said he saved thousands of soldiers with his quick thinking and skillful use of a scaffold. Sadly as he aged, his hands became unsteady, and before he knew, he realized it was time to retire. He chose to retire in the Trost District, and he tried his best to visit us once a month more often since my grandmother's passing two years ago.

Our conversation jumped all over the place, from Gramps asking how we all have been to how he thinks the new baby will be a boy. Suddenly a loud rumble shook the house, causing Mama to reach out and place her hand on my sister, Gramps, doing the same to me.

It seemed almost instantly that blood-curdling screams pierced our ears. Gramps and Mama quickly rose to their feet as Mama raced towards the window, flinging it open. Gramps went around the table and scooped up my sister, who began to cry at the sudden sound. I looked around, confused, and scared. I've never heard such a sound, not even when a wagon fell on our neighbor, crushing both of his legs.

"What's going on?!" Mama shouted as she leaned out the window to see. She could see smoke rising over wall Maria.

"They said titans had breached Shiganshina!"

"WHAT IF WE'RE NEXT!"

Mama quickly shut the window and turned towards Gramp's as the sounds of panic began to rise. They stared into each other's eyes, both not saying a word but completely understanding each other. My sister began to whimper; her tears still streaming heavily down her face. Even at the tender age of five, she could tell something was wrong.

"Mama?" My question was met with silence.

"Pack up, we'll head to Trost to my house," Gramps demanded as my Mama nodded and rushed towards Gramps and my sister.

"Take the girls with you. I'll pack the bags and meet you there," She kissed her father on the cheek and kissed my sister on top of her head before rushing over to me.

"What's going on?" She rested her hands on my shoulders as she knelt.

"I'm not going to lie to you, sweetie. It seems the Titans have breached the wall. Your grandpa said we could go home with him." She put on a brave face, but I could tell by her eyes she was scared.

"But why? They're a wall away?" She nodded at my words before she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Just until we know it's safe," She squeezed me tight before pulling away and kissing my forehead.

"What about Papa?" I asked shakily

"Your papa will meet us there," She replied as she rushed me towards Gramps.

"Don't let go of Gramps's hand, got it? There is going to be a lot of scared people," She spoke as Gramps grabbed my hand. I nodded, unsure of what to say and what to do.

"Luci-" Gramps began as we rushed down the hallway, Mama nodding at his words.

"I'll be fine, Dad, and I won't be long, I promise. If you run into Claude, tell him what's going on. I'll be right behind you," With that, Gramp's lead us away.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest as we hurried down the road towards Trost. My throat started to get dry with every step. I could already feel my eyes beginning to water. I stared all around us, watching the sheer panic unfold.

"Gramps.." I watched as children stood alone in the street crying for their mothers. I could feel myself becoming sick. The grip on my hand tightened as Gramps continued faster.

"Wait.." I spoke, my voice sounding so small and weak. I slowed my pace only to be jerked forward as Gramps began to tug me along. My mind scrambled.

"Stop!" I broke away from his grip and stood tall against my fear. Gramps turned around quickly, the panic on his face readable.

"What about Mama and Papa?" I questioned as my breath became unsteady. Gramps looked around as the sea of people rushed around us.

"They'll catch up, come on," He held out his hand as I shook my head.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go!" His voice was getting more powerful with every word.

"I won't leave without them!" I shouted back as I turned and ran. I could hear him screaming my name as I disappeared into the crowd of people.

Tears streamed down my face. I pushed myself to run as fast as possible. I rubbed my eye's I had to be strong crying would get me nowhere. I must get home and help Mama.

I ran against the crowds of frightened people, their bodies knocking into mine. The number of scared people made my fear grow, and I couldn't compose myself not until I saw Mama.

I know Papa would handle himself, but she wouldn't be able to run very fast with her condition. I should never have left her, no matter what she told me. I came into a clearing of people pushing myself more quickly. I had to hurry.

I smiled brightly as I caught sight of Papa and Mama. He found her. In one hand, he held a large bag that swung with every step he took. The other held tightly onto Mama's hand. They both started into each other's eyes as they talked amongst themself. I found them, tears of relief fell from my eyes. Their graze soon met mine as they called out my name.

Suddenly a loud rumble followed by a blast.

Everything shook. Smoke covered everything as I brought my hands to my face trying to block it out. Coughing, I felt the earth tremble underneath my feet, my ears being greeted with loud bangs as they made contact with the ground.

The smoke cleared, my eyes widen in shock as they landed on the Titan that just busted through wall Maria. The Titan stood tall with plates of what looked to be like hardened skin. I shook with fear as I stared into its blank white eyes. I felt as if it was staring into my soul. Why was this happening? So many thoughts raced through my head as my throat grew dry.

I ripped my eyes away from it towards where I saw my parents last.

My blood ran cold, my heart almost stopping instantly. On the ground was the bag Papa had been carrying. It laid wide open, the contents spilling out. In Papa and Mama's place was a large bolder. Underneath it was two outstretched arms. Blood was splattered everywhere as I stared in disbelief. My eyes darted back to where the Titan once stood, and they widened to find that it vanished.

I fell to my knees, my hands gripping the grass beneath it. I screamed in horror as the tears fell from my eyes rapidly.

This couldn't be true. This had to be a nightmare. I couldn't accept it that they were gone. My body shook as I stared at Mama and Papa's crushed hands, reaching out.

No.

No.

No.

Wake up.

This can't be happening.

My lips trembled as I looked around. Mama and Papa weren't the only ones crushed. Many around them were as well—so much blood.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" The sound of ODM gear zoomed past my ear as someone came to a stop beside me. Their hand touched my shoulder as I slowly turned and started into a women's eyes. Her garrison uniform was covered in blood.

"They're gone..." I mumbled as my face scrunched. Her eyes softened for a moment before they harden.

"You can grieve later. Let's get you out of here," With that, she hoisted me over her shoulder, and off we went. I watched as my parent's body grew further away. How would I tell Gramps and sister? I trembled at the thought.

"What's your name?" The woman asked as I went limp in her arms, finally turning my gaze away.

"Prisca, Prisca Graven."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time and reading this story.
> 
> I'll be posting more about Prisca Graven so keep an eye out and don't forget to comment and let me know what you think <3 Thank you so much! xoxo


End file.
